So Cold
by NotIntoIt3456
Summary: SasuHina-ish   Songfic  Hinata leaves Naruto in a bittersweet breakup-for Sasuke.


I've never done a songfic before and don't always interpret the songs to mean what the artist had in mind, but I do hope that ya'll enjoy it anyway. J I don't own this song, and since it's against FF's rules to post the lyrics (like I wanted to do) it'd be pretty beneficial to listen to it before you read: So Cold by Paula DeAnda.

Hyuuga Hinata sighed heavily as she hurried down the chilly, yet bustling streets of Konoha. It was the second week of December and the weather had already turned dreadfully cold and the dark cloudy sky hinted at a possible chance of snow; something the area had not seen in years. She quickly and deftly maneuvered her way around the ignorantly blissful people shopping for holiday gifts while making her way to her destination. She slowed her pace as she neared the village park and felt a strong chilling breeze push her towards the meeting spot, as if to not let her back out of this. She took a deep breath and strode purposefully past all the little kids bundled up in colorful winter appropriate-wear and allowed a little smile to slip out.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

That same smile slipped right off her face as she turned towards a nearby bench and saw a pair of arms covered in orange cloth attached to an equally bright orange and black frantically moving body. Said vividly garmented boy ran up to his girlfriend of 18 months and gave her a strong hug, picking her up and swinging her around jubilantly.

"How are you? Do you wanna g-?" He started, setting her down and fingering the ends of her almost-waist length, midnight purple hair.

"I'm fine Naruto," she cut him off, "But we need t-to talk," she replied solemnly as she looked up into his eyes with her opalescent ones.

"Um okay." He retracted his hand and placed it behind his own blonde head and looked at her with slightly bewildered crystal blue eyes, "Talk about what?" He held out his other black gloved hand out for her purple mitten one to take.

She did and responded, "Well, there's something that I've b-been thinking long and h-hard about."

At this point they had already started walking out of the park and ambled down a less busy street. "I love you, but-but we can't see each other any more."

Her childhood crush stopped and dropped her hand, "What? Why not?"

She looked down and shook her head. "Is there someone else?"

'Wow, and who said he wasn't sharp?' The kunoichi thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, but yes. And n-not that you aren't, but he's amazing. He gets me. We have a lot in common, but we do share our d-differences. He cherishes me and I can see that in every little thing he does for me." As she thought about him she smiled and felt her heartbeat quicken. "H-He makes me feel so special, and I feel more like my old self around him. He tells me everyday that he wouldn't be here without me. Now we know that's only h-half true, you brought him back, but he really holds me close, a-and…"

Naruto's fists began to tighten and his tan face reddened.

"…you've n-never really made me feel like I'm your number one."

His shoulders drooped and he released his fists. "What?"

"I've always felt like runner-up c-compared to Sakura." She could see him visibly tense again as his face drained back to normal color.

"But Sakura is dating Lee now, and has been for the past five months."

"Yeah, but I've seen the way you still look at her. I've seen the way you've been looking at the other g-girls too." A light, shameful blush diffused on his face. "And you know what else? I'm tired of it. That and your constant excuses. I know that this relationship has had a lot of ups and downs, but there seems to have been more downs than anything else. I deserve better."

"And now you're leaving me. You're not even going to give me a chance to fix what I've done?"

"You've had the past year and a half to do that. I th-think you've had too much time, too many chances to fix this. I'm sorry but my heart can't take much more, especially after yesterday."

He looked down ruefully and asked softly, "Y-You saw that, huh?"

"Considering my special ability, I can see a l-lot more than what you me credit for."

When her ex looked up, a cold tear hit his cheek and as he tried to wipe it away he realized it was snow.

"I hate to say this but this is _exactly _how it feels. Only this time, you're on the other side of the b-breakup."

"At least now we can start afresh and gain new, happy m-memories and experiences with other people. I think it's better this way."

"No. That's…that's just too cold."

"No, what you d-did to me was cold. What you've been doing to me all this time is cold. I know what it's like, but I have to let you go now," she whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but we're still over. I hope you can f-find someone better suited for you, I really do."

Before turning away from him she tried to give him one last kiss on the cheek, but he turned away at the last second. He looked at her with a hard glare and said, "I think I'll live." She shrugged slightly and walked past him with an air of freedom about her. The snow continued to fall around her in all its light, fluffy glory, blanketing the village and making the scene around her rather pretty and surreal. She turned the corner and walked right into a darkly clothed person. Hinata became unsteady until the same figure she ran into brought down his steady hands on her shoulders.

"A-ah, g-gomen."

"Hinata?" She looked up and immediately found herself lost in deep sable eyes. "Are you okay?"

Her heart went into overdrive and she responded a little shakily, "I-I'm fine."

Uchiha Sasuke pulled her close into a warm embrace. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time and I think now may be the best time to do so."

Hinata pulled away, cocked her head, and looked at him with a slight smile, "Yes?"

"You don't have to answer immediately or even say yes, but I did want to clearly let you know how I felt," he paused and then continued when she shifted her feet, "Hina, will you be my girlfriend? Now remember you don't have to say-oof."

Hinata just about all but tackled him on the spot. "Mf mmmsh."

"What?"

She pulled her face out of his chest, and with her arms still tightly wrapped around him, she reiterated, "Of course." And leaned up to give him a quick peck, which Sasuke then turned into a full, deep kiss.

As his feet carried him farther and farther away from that wretched spot, the memories of him and the Hyuuga heiress finally caught up with him. 'I can't believe I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me. The only one who I could hold in my arms and look straight in the eye and tell that she truly cared about me. My heart feels like it's been ripped out by and pissed on by Akamaru.' Naruto continued to walk down the frosty, lonely street back towards his apartment. 'What have I done? Oh, why?' "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" The last sentence was shouted out loud for the whole village to hear, and tears streamed down his face as he cradled his head in hands. Halfway to his destination, he collapsed to his knees and broke down in body-wracking sobs.

Knock. Knock.

The bedroom door creaked open and Hanabi pounced on her napping sister, "Wake up Nee-chan, Otou-san wants to meet with you right now."

"Okay, okay," Hinata mumbled with her face still cradling the fluffy lavender pillow. She sat up groggily and pulled out her earphones. She paused her purple iPod and glanced at it for a few more unnecessary seconds before shutting it off completely.

'What? It was only a dream? Of course it was, everything was too smooth and too perfect to be anything else.'

"I know that you've had a lot on your mind; especially your situation with Naruto and the Uchiha and I just wanted to let you know that we can talk about it after your meeting…it might help."

"Sounds like a plan. And to start us off, remind me when I get back to discuss this dream I had just now. It was kinda awesome and I think it might help me with my problem-"

"Okay, okay. Just hurry up and go talk to Otou-san about whatever boring stuff he has in mind and then come tell me about it," said Hanabi pushing her older sister out of her own room.

Hanabi then turned around and picked up Hinata's iPod and turned it on. She placed the earphones in her ears and hit play, just catching the last part of the song her beloved sister was listening to.

"HANABI! COME HERE!" Neji yelled from his room. 'Uh-oh, seems like I'm gonna get it for this last prank.' She put down the mp3 player and rushed from the room, leaving the device to display So Cold by Paula DeAnda on song repeat.

Hope you guys enjoyed! J


End file.
